primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 5
Series 5 of Primeval, also known as Primeval V, has been confirmed to air in May 2011, and there are to be six episodes in it. It will première on Watch, as part of the cost-sharing deal that allowed the [[Cancellation and Revival of Primeval|resurrection of Primeval]], before being repeated on ITV. Promotion :See full article: Watch's Series 5 Promotions Watch, the broadcaster of Series 5, have produced a number of special promotions. *Several Series 5 trailers have been released by Watch in the weeks leading up to Episode 5.1. *Watch has also made some special promos that feature Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker. *On Watch's Facebook page there was new material every day for the 30 days leading up to the premiere. You can visit it here. *A YouTube game was released on 24th May (the day of the premiere of Series 5). You must shoot various creatures after being recruited by Becker. You can visit it here. Plot This series will focus more on Philip Burton and his goals for Connor Temple and the ARC as well as Matt Anderson and his secret mission. The series will focus more on the characters' respective motives and intentions. Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ben Miller as James Lester *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Janice Byrne as April Leonard *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant Guest Cast and Characters *Tony Kelly as Shaw *Allen Leech as Sam Leonard *Bosco Hogan as Marston *Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant Episodes *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 Creatures *Giant Burrowing Insect - Episode 5.1 *Liopleurodon - Episode 5.2 *Swimming Raptor - Episode 5.2 *Dromaeosaurus - Episode 5.3 *Future Beetle - Episode 5.4 *Anurognathus - Episode 5.5 *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Episode 5.5 *Kaprosuchus - Episode 5.5 *Mutated Future Predators - Episode 5.6 *Thrinaxodon - ''Episode Unknown Other creatures that are likely to appear: *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex Settings *London **A.R.C. 2.0 **Roadwork Site **Victorian London *Future **Sterile Earth *Nuclear Submarine **HMS Gartside **HMS Frost *Volcano Trivia *The "how" and "why" of the anomalies' existence should be explained this series, according to Hannah Spearritt. *Andrew-Lee Potts and Ben Mansfield have both confirmed that Philip Burton's goal is to harness the anomalies for "green" energy. *Andrew-Lee Potts has confirmed that Connor Temple will create the first device to open anomalies, and with it will open the first man-made anomaly. *Matt Anderson will know something that the others don't about the Large Burrowing Creatures which will attack early in the series. He will be determined to wipe the creatures from the face of the Earth. *Philip Burton assigns Connor a lab assistant named April. *Hannah Spearritt confirmed that a Pliosaur will appear, as well as Thrinaxodon. *The Pliosaur was originally seen in a Series 4 script shown by Adrian Hodges in an interview, before the Cancellation and Revival of Primeval. The original script focused on Danny Quinn, but it is less likely that the finished episode will, due to Jason Flemyng's involvment in other projects. *Tim Haines confirmed that the Balaur which will appear in Episode 5.3 will be coloured black with red eyes, as a joke because it comes from Transylvania. *Hannah Spearritt confirmed that Jess Parker will use an EMD in this series, saying that Jess is "awesome with EMDs." *According to the creators, there will be two "big" episodes in this series. One episode will feature a lot of time travel and the other (Episode 5.2) will feature a Nuclear Submarine. *The Future Predator will make its first proper appearance since Series 3, though in a slightly different guise. *Series 5 will not end in a cliffhanger, but will be open-ended for the possible Series 6. Rumours *Before Series 4 even aired, a fan began posting "leaked" episode plots on the web. They were completely fan-made and have nothing to do with the actual Series 4 and Series 5 episodes. These fan fictions originated on either IMDB or TVrage and can also be found on other sites, such as Blogomatic3000, that took them for fact. *After Series 4 finished on ITV1, many fans began to speculate that Philip Burton would cause Connor Temple to mutate into a Future Predator. This is also completely false. *Other rumours involving Connor Temple have spread across the web, including rumours that he will die in Series 5, rumours that he will leave Abby Maitland for a relationship with April, and rumours that Philip Burton will shoot him. None of these rumours have any factual basis, and the rumour about Connor and April has been confirmed to be false. *There is also a rumour that Philip Burton will create the Future Predator, this has no factual basis, and is most likely false, due to the fact that Burton doesn't care about the creatures and sees them as a distraction, focusing on the anomalies. *When the rumours surrounding Episode 4.7 about a creature incursion within the ARC during and the creatures in the Menagerie becoming involved in a huge battle were proved false, rumours began that this would happen in Series 5 and that this would mark the return of Sid and Nancy. There is nothing official indicating a creature battle in the ARC and Sid and Nancy were confirmed not to reappear in Series 5. Gallery :See Episode 5.1 for images from that episode. :See Episode 5.2 for images from that episode. :See Episode 5.3 for images from that episode. :See Episode 5.4 for images from that episode. :See Episode 5.5 for images from that episode. :See Episode 5.6 for images from that episode. ARC_Wallpaper.jpg PrimevalWATCHseries5.jpg|Abby and Connor promote Series 5. Normal m.jpg Series5Logo.png|The Series 5 logo. Matt Series 5.jpg|Matt Anderson in Series 5 T.Rex 1.png|A cheaply animated T.Rex in a Australian "Watch" promo. T.Rex 2.png|T.Rex in a Australian "Watch" promo. PossiblySeries5.png PossiblySeries5-2.png PossiblySeries5-3.png PossiblySeries5-4.png PossiblySeries5-5.png PossiblySeries5-9.png PossiblySeries5-10.png BBCAphilipburton.jpg PossiblySeries5-12.jpg PossiblySeries5-13.jpg Videos Video:Primeval Wiki - Series 5 Countdown - Day 16 Video|Specially-shot Promo Video:Primeval Series 5 Trailer|Promo featuring Episode 5.2 clip Video:Primeval Wiki - Primeval 5 Amazon Promo Trailer|DVD/Blu-ray Promo from Amazon.co.uk Video:Primeval Wiki - Primeval Series 5 Official Trailer|From the official Facebook page Video:Primeval Wiki - Primeval V Spoilers - April Clips (no sound)|Various clips from Janice Byrne's showreel Video:Primeval Wiki - Primeval V Spoilers - "It's called progress!"|A clip from BBC America. Appears to be from 5.2 and 5.4. Video:Primeval Wiki - Series 5 Countdown - Day 26 Video|Ciarán McMenamin interview Video:Primeval Wiki - Series 5 Countdown - Day 24 Video|Ruth Kearney interview Video:Primeval Wiki - Series 5 Countdown - Day 20 Video|Ben Mansfield interview Video:Primeval Wiki - Series 5 Countdown - Day 12 Video|Andrew-Lee Potts interview Video:Primeval Wiki - Series 5 Countdown - Day 5 Video|Hannah Spearritt interview Behind the Scenes Cancellation and Revival :Main article: Cancellation and Revival of Primeval In June 2009, it was announced that Primeval had been cancelled. However, by September 2009, it was revealed that two more series' of Primeval would be produced. Filming Locations *Series 5 was filmed in Dublin, Ireland. Promotions *See full article: Watch's Series 5 Promotions Sources *Primeval recommissioned *Impossible Pictures - Primeval Series 5 *Watch - Primeval *Andrew-Lee Pott's Facebook profile images - one of which is from behind the scenes of Series 5 *TV.com - Primeval - Hannah Spearritt Interview Part 2 *SFX - Primeval Movie and Series Five *Primeval panel at SFX Weekender 2 - Tim Haines confirms "Swimming Raptors" *Primeval screening panel at SFX Weekender 2 *Primeval Series 5 Brochure *Geek Syndicate Episode 180 (with Primeval Co-Creator Adrian Hodges Interview) *CULTFIX.com - Primeval: 10 Series 5 Teasers *Image of Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant *Australian Watch Series 4 re-run Promo with T.rex at the end *'Primeval': Series 5 return date announced *'Primeval': Series 5 storyline details revealed *PRIMEVAL: SEXY JAN IS TROUBLE *TN|Enterprises - Janice Byrne *Primeval Series 5: episode guide Category:Future Releases Category:Series * Category:Featured Articles *